Sarafina
Sarafina is a minor character in the 1994 film The Lion King and it's 2019 remake. She is the mother of Nala, the mother-in-law of Simba, the maternal grandmother of Kiara and Kion and is a friend of Sarabi. In The Lion King: Six New Adventures books (which are non-canon to the film), Sarafina is the maternal grandmother of Nala and Simba's son Kopa. In the original film, she was voiced by the late Zoe Leader. In the 2019 live-action remake, she was voiced by Penny Johnson Jerald. History ''The Lion King'' Sarafina is first seen sleeping inside Pride Rock with Nala and the rest of the pride, including Sarabi and Mufasa. She is later seen that day giving Nala a bath by licking her when Simba walks to her to take her to "a cool place". Nala asks Sarafina if she can go with Simba to which Sarafina asks Sarabi what she thinks. Sarabi allows her son and Nala to go what she think to be the waterhole as long as Zazu goes with them. The following night, Sarafina is seen mourning with Nala, Sarabi and the other lionesses when Mufasa's younger brother and Simba's uncle Scar informs them that Mufasa and Simba had perished in a stampede (unaware that only Mufasa died and that Simba fled The Pride Lands). She noticed the hyenas invading Pride Rock after hearing Scar's eulogy. Though not seen again, it is possible that Sarafina takes part in the battle of Pride Rock after the pride discover that Scar had killed Mufasa and framed Simba for it. It is also possibly that Sarafina was one of the lionesses that roar in praise of Simba defeating Scar and taking his rightful place as King of The Pride Lands. ''The Lion King'' (2019) Sarafina appears in the live-action/CGI remake of the film. She is first seen bathing Nala when Simba arrives to invite Nala to come with him, to which Sarafina tells Simba that Nala is having her bath. She finishes cleaning and watches her leave with Simba. The next day, Sarafina is seen with the rest of the pride at Pride Rock being told by Scar of Mufasa and Simba's deaths in a wildebeest stampede in a gorge. After Scar becomes King, he allows hyenas into the Pride Lands. As the hyenas approach Pride Rock, Sarafina tells Nala to stay close to her. Though not seen again, it is possible that Sarafina is among the lionesses with Nala and Sarabi at Pride Rock when Zazu arrives to tell Sarabi about Scar and the hyenas hunting the last of the herds in the Pride Lands, before he is chased away by two hyenas named Kamari and Azizi. It is also possible that she partakes in the battle of Pride Rock against Scar and the hyenas after Simba is revealed to be alive and it is revealed that Scar killed Mufasa. It is also possible that she is amongst the lionesses watching the presentation of Simba and Nala's cub at the end of the film. Musical Sarafina appeared in the musical adaption of the film in participating in a lioness hunting party with Nala and Sarabi ("The Lioness Hunt") and also another song ("Rafiki Mourns") where she and the other lionesses weep over Mufasa's body. During the song sung by the hyenas ("Chow Down"), it is revealed that Banzai's father was eaten by Sarafina. Sarafina also participates in the song "Shadowland" where she, Sarabi and the other lionesses bid farewell to young adult Nala as she leaves the Pride Lands to find help to defeat Scar. Other media Books ''The Lion King: Six New Adventures'': "Nala's Dare" Sarafina appears in this book, which is set during Scar's reign. Here, she allows Nala to leave her protection and the rest of the pride's lionesses to play with her friends Kula and Chumvi. "Simba's Big Secret" Sarafina becomes worried when Nala disappears and asks Simba if he has seen her. Not wanting to give away the secret Nala told him, Simba tells Sarafina that he hasn't seen her. After some coaxing from Sarabi, Simba admits to Sarafina that Nala went to a cave near the red cliffs and the pride go to find her and discover her trapped inside the cave. After being freed, Nala goes to her mother and promises not to go anywhere without telling someone again. Gallery Imagetlksahdaipr.png|Sarafina and her daughter Nala asleep inside Pride Rock Imagetlknws.jpg|Sarafina bathing Nala imagetlksbabniscgws.jpeg|Sarafina being asked by Nala if she can go with Simba imagetlksarafinamoarning.png|Sarafina mourns Mufasa and Simba imagetlkssnatpwthipr.png|Sarafina and the pride watch as hyenas invade Pride Rock imagetlksnandsnkc.jpeg|Sarafina with Nala, Kula and Chumvi in The Lion King: Six New Adventures book Nala's Dare Trivia *Sarafina's name is not said at all in the film, being only refered to as Mom by her daughter, Nala. Her name is however listed in the end credits, where her name is revealed to be Sarafina. *In an early script to The Lion King, Sarafina was called Naanda and along with Diku and Dwala, was Sarabi's sister and therefore Simba's aunt. However this was changed for the final film as Simba's relationship with Nala would be incest as they would be cousins. So instead, Sarafina was made Sarabi's friend instead of her sister and Diku and Dwala were scrapped. *In an earlier draft of the film, Sarafina was a mother of two; Nala and a son named Mheetu. However, Mheetu was scrapped in later stages. *Even though Sarafina had only one speaking line in the film, in storyboards, she is given more lines (e.g. "Nala, you just had a bath!"). *She speaks only one line in the film. She is silent in the rest of the film. This makes her similar to Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo's Mother) from Dumbo, as Mrs. Jumbo also speaks only one line in the entire film. Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Lion King Heroes Category:Animals Category:Movie Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Parents Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Supporters Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Shakespearean Heroes Category:Predators Category:Inconclusive Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Mute Category:Sensational Six Heroes